Perdidos en el tiempo
by Druida
Summary: Viajar al pasado nunca fue parte de sus planes. Albus solo quería encontrar ése lugar al que pertenece, Scorpius su vocación y Rose a ese chico que no la vea solo como una Weasley más. Ahora están solos, en 1977. Una guerra en ciernes, un pasado aterrador que está a punto de explotar. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. 1 de septiembre de 2021

Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Rowling habría dado un giratiempo a cada alumno de Hogwarts. ¡Caos! Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

**PERDIDOS EN EL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 1: 1 de septiembre de 2021.**

Albus se mira un instante al espejo. Está en uno de los baños del expreso Hogwarts. Es pequeño, de paredes asfixiantes, y está algo desgastado. Los bordes del espejo están corroídos por la humedad y una pequeña raja lo atraviesa de lado a lado.

Todo el mundo dice que es como la sombra de su padre, aunque él no está tan seguro. Sí, es cierto. Tiene sus ojos y su pelo. Incluso ha heredado su nariz y la forma de su mandíbula. ¿Pero idénticos? No sabría decir…

El martilleo de la puerta del baño le saca de sus pensamientos.

—¡Venga, sal ya! ¡Llevo casi quince minutos esperando!— grita una voz femenina al otro lado.

Frunce el ceño (y piensa, le gusta pensar, que lo hace como su madre. Porque en _algo_ se tienen que parecer) y abre la puerta de mala gana. La chica que está al otro lado, con el escudo de Slytherin en la pechera de su túnica, arruga el ceño.

—Gryffindor tenías que ser— le espeta apartándole de su camino y pasando al baño.

Se ahorra el comentario. Su padre siempre ha dicho que Slytherin no tiene nada de malo (aunque su tío Ron y su madre arruguen el ceño con desagrado ante la simple idea) y no es que Albus no le crea. Simplemente es que, cada día que pasa, lo tiene más claro. Los chicos de Slytherin no son, para nada, agradables.

Se arregla la túnica sobre los hombros y sale directo hacia el compartimento que compartía con sus amigos. Se han sentado al final del tren, en un compartimento que tiene uno de los asientos estropeados. Cuando salió para ir al baño estaban empezando una partida de naipes explosivos. Albus solo espera encontrárselos todavía jugando.

—¡Ey, Al, Al!— sobre el traqueteo del tren se alza la voz de James. Albus se para algo irritado. No es que se lleve mal con su hermano, simplemente… Bueno, quizá la palabra es que son demasiado diferentes.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, James?— pregunta volteándose.

Su hermano hace una mueca. Es pelirrojo, con un rostro que recuerda demasiado al de su tío Ron, y tiene los ojos oscuros de su madre. Es bastante más alto que él, cosa que además irrita a Albus.

—Necesito que veas una cosa— explica en tono conciliador. Aún no se ha cambiado la ropa muggle por el uniforme de Hogwarts. Lleva sus vaqueros favoritos y una camisa que nunca antes le había visto.

Albus sospecha que es para impresionar a alguna chica. En el fondo espera que pierda los carruajes y le toque ir andando hasta Hogwarts.

—¿Qué pasa?

James le agarra del brazo y tira de él. No le responde, no se molesta, _por supuesto_. Lo lleva directamente a la otra punta del tren y lo empuja contra un compartimento.

En él está Rose, sentada al lado de Scorpius Malfoy. Tienen las cabezas muy juntas y están sonriendo. Parece que están teniendo una de esas conversaciones que es mejor no interrumpir.

—¡Mira!

—¿Qué?

James bufa.

—¿No te das cuenta?

Albus vuelve a mirar. Todo parece perfectamente normal. Ya llevan puestos sus uniformes de Ravenclaw y la placa en el pecho que les confiere el rango de Prefectos de quinto. Hay envoltorios de golosinas por todo el compartimento y un libro tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué?— repite perdiendo un poco los nervios.

—¡Qué lo hace para molestar! No podía cortarse un poco más…

Albus frunce el ceño.

—James, están…

—¿Qué demonios os pasa a vosotros dos?— Rose ha aparecido de la nada frente a ellos. Bueno, no _literalmente_, por supuesto. Porque no tiene la edad necesaria y no sabe hacerlo, claro.

Está furiosa. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Y da miedo. Sobre todo eso.

—¿Que qué nos pasa a nosotros? ¿Qué te pasa a _ti_?— repone James, cruzándose de brazos, sin amedrentarse.

—¿Perdón?

—Con ése chico— sisea dando un paso hacia delante—. Vamos, reconócelo. Lo haces _sólo_ para dejarnos en evidencia.

Rose abre mucho los ojos. Son azules, como los de su padre, y están llenos de decepción y de ira mal contenida.

—Estáis mal de la cabeza.

—¡No somos nosotros los que nos vamos besuqueando con…!— Rose ni siquiera se ha molestado en escucharle. Se ha dado la vuelta, ha entrado de nuevo en el compartimento y ha bajado el estor de la puerta—. ¿Y tú? ¿No piensas decir nada?

—Deja de dejarla _tú _en evidencia— gruñe Albus dándose media vuelta.

—¿Qué? ¿No entiendes por qué lo hace?— James da un par de pasos hacia delante—. Es para molestar al tío Ron, ni más ni menos.

Albus se calla que nadie se estaba besando con nadie. Que Rose lleva siendo amiga de Malfoy desde que ambos quedaron en la misma casa. Que lo único que repite James son las paranoias de su tío Ron. Se calla porque su hermano ya tiene diecisiete años y es hora de que se dé cuenta de las cosas por sí mismo.

—Lo que tú digas.

Oye a James protestar y lo ignora.

No tiene ninguna gana de volver a escuchar la misma mierda que siempre. Así que decide volver al plan original: volver rápido su compartimento y echar una partida rápida de naipes explosivos antes de que llegue el tren a Hogsmeade.

Pero, a mitad de camino, cambia de opinión. James tiene razón una cosa, aunque parezca mentira, no podía dejarlo estar.

Así que se da la vuelta, directamente hasta donde estaban su prima y Malfoy. Llama para avisar de que va a entrar y entreabre la puerta.

—¿Se puede?— pregunta, asomando la cabeza.

—¡Si nos seguís molestando nos vamos a ver obligados a quitaros puntos!— avisa Rose sin que su voz le tiemble.

Albus acepta la amenaza como un "sí" y da un paso al frente. Rose está roja de ira y tiene el pelo echado hacia atrás. Siempre hace eso cuando se pone nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Albus?— sisea intentando contener el tono.

—Hablar— murmura incómodo. Clava la mirada en su prima, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada que ver con Malfoy—. Ya sabes que James siempre está… Bueno.

—¿Qué es un niñato al que le falta un hervor? Sí, lo sé, gracias.

Albus suelta una risotada débil.

—En el fondo se preocupa, a su manera— murmura. Ni siquiera tiene claro por qué lo está defendiendo.

Rose se estira uno de sus rizos y niega la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé. Pero ya tengo suficiente con un padre, ¿sabes lo difícil que es?

Albus sonríe.

—Rose, deberías hacer caso a tu primo— Malfoy interviene, haciendo que Albus pegue un salto. _Casi_ se había olvidado de él. Es un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo muy rubio y casi tan largo como el de su prima.

—No pienso dejar de ser tu amiga— replica Rose apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y haciendo un puchero—. Albus, tú no sabes lo que es. Cualquiera diría que en Ravenclaw serán inteligentes, pero solo son unas cotorras. Solo hablan de chicos y… no dejan de anularse a sí mismas para gustarles.

—No… no tienes que darme explicaciones— murmura incómodo.

Rose sonríe un poco y señala los asientos frente a ella.

—No sé yo, ¿eh?— murmura Albus dejándose caer en él—. Arruinará mi reputación si me ven sentado con dos prefectos.

—Eres idiota, Albus— Ríe.

—Quizá por eso no acabé en Ravenclaw— repone él sacándole la lengua.

Rose deja de reírse. De pronto está muy seria, con esa expresión que le recuerda a Albus tanto a su tía Hermione cuando está leyendo.

—Me hubiese gustado que entraras en Ravenclaw— confiesa.

—A mí también…

—Suficiente para mí— Malfoy se levanta—. Me voy a dar una vuelta, tenéis diez minutos para dejar las cursiladas sentimentaloides.

Albus espera hasta que la puerta del compartimento se cierra y entonces, solo entonces, se inclina hacia delante.

—Tu amigo es un poco pomposo, ¿no?— murmura con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es un buen chico.

Albus repite las palabras en su mente. Se fija en la sonrisa de medio lado que adornan los labios de su prima. _Es un buen chico…_ ¿Y si James no estaba tan equivocado?

—Rose— tantea con voz seria—, ¿puedo…? ¿Tú y…?

Frunce el ceño, parece dudar la respuesta. Toma aire lentamente antes de soltar:

—Albus, Scorp sólo es mi amigo. Nada más.

—¿Y por qué no?— Rose se ruboriza. Está tan roja que parece un tomate. A Albus le recuerda más que nunca a la Rose que llevaba trencitas y que jugaba en la arena con él. La que siempre se enfadaba cuando sus castillos se desmoronaban.

—Oh, Al, no voy a hablar contigo _de eso_— protesta echándose el pelo hacia atrás, nerviosa.

—Antes nos lo contábamos todo…

Rose clava sus ojos en él.

—Albus, _antes_ venías todos los días a la hora del té a casa.

Es como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Le está gritando que se han separado, que ya no son los mejores amigos del mundo, como cuando eran pequeños. Y que, por supuesto, es culpa suya.

Así que asiente, derrotado.

—Tienes razón… mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿qué estás leyendo?— Albus coge el libro que está tirado en el suelo.

Es una novela con tapas negras. La portada la constituye la imagen de una calavera humana, parece una fotografía. En un parpadeo, abre la boca y de ella sale una serpiente que le enseña los colmillos, amenazantes.

Albus tiene que controlarse para no soltar el libro.

—¿De qué va?

—Es una novela sobre la primera guerra contra Voldemort— Rose le arrebata el libro de las manos—. Es la primera parte de una saga, "Amor en tiempos de muerte".

—No tiene un título muy…

—La autora, Bones, oculta tras el amor prohibido de un mortífago y una hija de muggles una verdadera fuente bibliográfica. Tiene algunos datos escalofriantes, por ejemplo, ¿sabías que el primer gran golpe de Voldemort fue en un centro comercial muggle?

Albus cierra la boca. Rose parece tan ilusionada que prefiere no decir nada malo.

—Ahora está súper interesante— añade Rose, asegurándose de que el marcador del libro siga en su sitio—. Elise, que es la chica, acaba de descubrir que la madre de Rigel, que es el mortífago, era muggle. ¿No es escalofriante?

—Ya ves— murmura Albus algo incómodo.

—Si quieres puedo dejártelo, cuando lo termine, claro.

Se moja los labios, dubitativo. No encuentra manera de poder escabullirse sin herir los sentimientos de su prima. Nota más que nunca el traqueteo del tren y como la túnica se le pega al cuello.

—Bueno… la verdad…

El golpeteo producido por la puerta del compartimento al abrirse detiene sus balbuceos.

—Rose, no te vas a creer lo que…

Malfoy no llega a entrar. Se queda muy quieto, con uno de sus brazos extendidos, en la entrada. El rostro inmóvil (delgado, de nariz alargada y barbilla puntiaguda), la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Scorpius?

Se tambalea y Albus se echa instintivamente hacia atrás. Solo un instante después Scorpius cae como un peso muerto hacia delante. Rose deja escapar una exclamación entrecortada cuando alarga los brazos para evitar que caiga de bruces al suelo.

—¡Scorpius!

—¡Accio giratiempo!— jadea la voz un chico bajito desde el pasillo.

Albus saca rápidamente su varita y apunta al muchacho.

—No te muevas— ordena levantándose.

El chico palidece en el instante. La idea de enfrentarse al hijo del Gran (con mayúscula) Harry Potter parece que le hace retroceder. Aprieta con fuerza el objeto que acaba de invocar y mira a ambos lados.

—Joder, Mike— Otro chico, salido de la nada, cierra con un golpe seco la puerta del compartimento.

Albus apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar. Salta por encima de Malfoy y tira de la puerta corrediza.

Apenas puede moverla unos milímetros.

—¿Por qué le has seguido?

—¡Mi padre me matará…!

—¡Abrid, abrid ahora mismo!— protesta Albus golpeando la puerta.

—¡Trae eso! ¡Y sujeta bien la puerta!

Aprovecha y vuelve a tirar, intentando concentrar todas sus fuerzas. Los chicos al otro lado la tienen tan bien agarrada que apenas es capaz moverla.

― ¡Dejadnos salir!

― Si lo pierdo mi padre me matará― vuelve a quejarse el chico.

― Oh, cállate.

Harto, Albus rebusca entre sus bolsillos su varita, apunta a la puerta y exclama:

―¡Alohomora!

De la punta su varita en un rayo de luz azulado que, al chocar contra la puerta, no hace absolutamente nada.

Albus gruñe y vuelve a tirar de ella. Cede un poco, pero no acaba de abrirse. De fondo se oye el traqueteo del tren y un golpeteo rítmico.

―Mierda― masculla Albus echándole un vistazo a Scorpius. Rose lo ha puesto bocarriba y algo de sangre le chorrea de la nariz por el rostro, se mezcla con su cabello y ensucia su uniforme.

Rose levanta un dedo, señalando a la puerta.

―Mira.

Desde ella, de manera gradual, una extraña luz azulada se extiende por el compartimento.

―¡Protego!― exclama Albus. Pero no consigue detener el hechizo, que sigue extendiéndose gradualmente.

Hasta devorarlo por completo.

* * *

La luz desaparece.

No es un cambio brusco, que los ciega temporalmente. Ocurre poco a poco, _gradualmente_.

Albus mira a su prima, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Ella está pálida y se aferra a la pechera de Scorpius, como si se le fuera a escapar. O como si él fuera su única sujeción.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?

―¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?

Rose sonríe un poco. Es una mueca nerviosa.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora, Albus?

―Podríamos gritar. Ya sabes― añade incómodo―, quizá alguien nos ayude.

Rose suspira.

―Ayúdame a sentarlo…

Entre los dos tiran de él. Scorpius es un peso muerto y su cabeza se balancea de manera tétrica a un lado y al otro.

―Apártate― aconseja mientras reposa la cabeza de su amigo en el respaldo. A continuación, saca su varita y apunta a su nariz con determinación―. ¡Episkey! ¡Rennervate!

Scorpius pega un pequeño salto y abre los ojos de par en par. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y parece bastante confuso.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?― Scorpius se toca la cara y mira asqueado la sangre, aún fresca, que ha manchado sus dedos.

―Que se van a reír de vosotros: dos prefectos vencidos por unos chavalines― bromea Albus, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

―Qué gracioso, Potter― Scorpius sonríe con desgana―. Entonces, ¿los habéis cogido?

Rose mira a Albus y él se encoge de hombros.

―Nos han encerrado.

―Estás de broma. ¡Esos niñatos tenían un giratiempo!― se incorpora de golpe―. ¿Sabes lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser?

Albus no puede evitar soltar una risotada.

―Sí, ya, claro.

―¿No me crees?― Scorpius achica los ojos, peligrosamente.

―¿Cómo van a tener unos muchachos un giratiempo?― dice mirando a Rose, en busca de apoyo.

―Bueno, nosotros estudiamos el año pasado su funcionamiento en Aritmancia― murmura ella, en cambio―, creo que sabrá distinguirlo de un cachivache.

Scorpius sonríe de lado a lado y aparta a Albus con prepotencia.

―Vamos a ver esa puerta que no se abre.

Agarra con las dos manos el manillar y tira con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta cede sin problemas y Scorpius cae al suelo. De culo.

Rose deja escapar una suave risita y Albus no tarda en acompañarla.

―Idiotas― masculla incorporándose. La verdad es que, desde un punto de vista objetivo, Scorpius se ve apaleado y derrotado.

Pero es que ha sido tan gracioso ver como se caía.

―Oh, vamos, no te enfades― pide Rose.

No la escucha. Sale del compartimento y cierra con un golpe sordo.

Albus pasa un brazo por los hombros de su prima.

―Pedazo Episkey te has gastado, ¿no?

Rose sonríe. Intenta parecer modesta, pero no puede ocultar un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos claros.

―Me voy a ir a buscarlo, ¿vale?

Rose se detiene a la entrada. La puerta está entreabierta y entre sus manos hay un reloj de bolsillo.

―¿Tienes miedo de que maldiga a esos chavales?― bromea Albus detrás de ella.

―Scorpius tenía razón― Le ignora―: es un giratiempo.

―¿Cómo van a tener unos críos uno de esos?― replica con cierto deje de incredibilidad.

Pero ahí está. Es un reloj de arena incrustado en lo que debería ser un reloj de bolsillo. El recipiente de la arena está terriblemente dañado y vacío.

―Será de juguete― le resta importancia.

―Lo importante es que ya no se puede usar― asiente Rose guardándoselo en algún bolsillo de la túnica―. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Albus asiente y cierra la puerta con cuidado una vez ha salido del compartimento. Ahora le toca volver con sus amigos…

¿Seguirán jugando a los naipes explosivos? Espera que sí.

* * *

Sale del Expreso Hogwarts. La noche ya ha caído y el frío de septiembre es más que palpable. Además, está enfadado. Sus amigos han desaparecido del mapa. Se ha peleado con unos chicos de Slytherin por ocupar su compartimento y se ha pasado el resto de la tarde buscándolos.

Menudos idiotas, ya podrían haberle esperado.

De todas formas, y porque no le apetece soportar todo el camino hasta Hogwarts con desconocidos, decide quedarse hasta que reconozca a alguien. Aunque esa persona sea Lucy con sus amiguitas.

Y no es que Lucy le caiga mal, pero sus amigas… Son guapas, sí, pero también unas cotorras. No paran de hablar y de hablar y de hablar…

―Oye, ¡suéltame!

¿Rose?

Albus se gira rápidamente. Su prima está cara a cara a un chico de Slytherin, frente a uno de los carros. Scorpius ha sacado su varita y lo apunta.

El chico de Slytherin tiene consigo tres muchachos más.

―Ese carro es nuestro, bonita.

―¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres? ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

Su padre tiene razón: Slytherin no es el problema. El problema radica en los chicos y chicas que acaban allí, piensa con desagrado Albus.

―Si no queréis perder puntos, id a buscar otro carro― Scorpius señala su pechera con la mano que tiene libre, desafiante.

Se ríen. De esa manera tan desagradable de la que solo los de Slytherin sabe reírse.

― Se lo diremos a la profesora McGonagall― añade soltándose.

―Uooo, mira como temblamos.

―Sí, eso. Díselo a esa mestiza.

Albus, con más mala leche de lo que pretendía, empuja a uno de los chicos lejos de su prima.

―¿Qué coño os pasa?― pregunta con desagrado―. Iros a molestar a otra parte.

El chico al que ha empujado sonríe enseñando sus dientes. Es alto, mucho más que Albus, y tiene el pelo rubio muy corto.

―No sabes lo que acabas de hacer― dice con expresión sádica―. Venga, vámonos.

Rose se recoloca la túnica sobres los hombros y suspira con cansancio.

―Será mejor que subamos.

_Continuará_.


	2. En realidad, 1 de septiembre de 1977

Bueno, el capítulo es ligeramente más cortito, pero quería darle cierto golpe de efecto. Gracias a **Aurora Caelestis** por su review :3

Pdt. Por si alguien tiene curiosidad sobre mi perfil, que sepa que fanfiction no me quiere y solo se puede acceder a él desde la versión móvil (que consiste en poner "m." delante del "fanfiction".

* * *

**Capítulo 2: En realidad, 1 de septiembre de 1977**

El carruaje se detiene bruscamente frente al colegio. Albus sale el primero, seguida de Rose y de Scorpius, y mira a ambos lados. Aún tiene la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos de camino al Gran Comedor.

―Venga, muévete― le ordena Rose empujándolo hacia delante―, hace frío.

Sonríe. Le sale solo, natural. Por supuesto, Rose siempre ha sido una friolera. Algunos de sus mejores recuerdos de infancia tenían lugar frente a la chimenea de su casa, montando puzles y cosas así.

―Eres una mandona― protesta mientras sube el primer escalón de piedra de la entrada.

Rose le saca la lengua.

―¡Scorpius, defiéndeme!― le pide tirando de él.

―A mí no me metas― pide adelantándose.

Albus espera a que, por lo menos, se haya alejado un par de zancadas para mirar a Rose.

―Tu amigo… ¿odia a todo el mundo o simplemente tiene un problema conmigo?

Rose se detiene y aprieta los labios.

―No seas injusto con él, es normal que se muestre reticente. Tengo cuatro primos mayores que han decidido asumir las opiniones y preocupaciones de mi padre― se pasa una mano por el pelo y niega suavemente la cabeza―. No ha sido precisamente fácil, ¿sabes?

―Yo nunca le he hecho nada― protesta―. Soy educado.

Rose se encoge ligeramente de hombros. Es un movimiento casi imperceptible, pero todos sus rizos se mueven al compás.

―No es a mí a quién tienes que convencer― dice mientras le hace un gesto a Scorpius para que la espere.

Albus resopla y la sigue. Ni que quisiera ser amigo de Malfoy.

―Bueno, Rose― murmura alcanzándola―, supongo que mañana nos veremos en alguna clase.

―Hasta mañana, A…

Rose se detiene en la puerta del Gran Comedor, con la vista fija en el fondo de la sala. Albus la mira extrañado.

―¿Qué haces ahí parada?

―Rose, vamos.

Pero Rose no se mueve. Se queda allí quieta, muy quieta, con la boca entreabierta. Scorpius tira de su brazo y ella trastabilla. Enfoca en él su mirada.

―Estoy alucinando― farfulla mientras se incorpora―. Esto tiene que ser un sueño.

―Rose, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Levanta su dedo índice y señala. Albus se voltea, siguiendo la dirección y tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar.

―Imposible― murmura Scorpius a su lado.

Es una confirmación. Una confirmación de que no se lo está inventando. De que, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, les afecta a los tres por igual. Allí, en medio de la mesa de los profesores, está Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

―Imposible― repite Scorpius sin parpadear.

Están clavados en la entrada al Gran Comedor. Los pocos alumnos que han cogido tarde el carruaje les miran con curiosidad al pasar, pero ellos les ignoran.

No pueden estar viendo a Albus Dumbledore: ese hombre lleva muerto, por lo menos, un millón de años.

―Es imposible― concuerda Rose.

Pero parece real. Muy real. Tiene la barba larga y blanca y unas gafas de media luna, como los cuadros, y está hablando con un Filius Flitwick que aún conserva el color en el pelo. Es demasiado raro.

―Chicos, sentaros en vuestros sitios: la selección está a punto de empezar.

Los tres pegan un salto, sorprendidos. Frente a ellos está McGonagall, con su expresión seria de siempre. Pero su rostro no está plagado de arrugas y su cabello, aunque empieza a encanecer, mantiene en su mayor parte el color castaño.

Albus gime, provocando que la profesora se fije en él. Y que luego pase la vista a Rose y se detenga en su placa de prefecto. Apenas se fija en Scorpius: saca la varita y frunce el ceño.

Además, y con bastante disimulo, tira de los pomos de los portones del Gran Comedor hasta que se cierra con ellos fuera. Albus imagina que lo que quiere evitar es llamar la atención.

―Allí― señala hacia una pequeña habitación que, según Albus recuerda, está llena de cuadros y de cachivaches.

―¿Pro…? ¿Profesora?― pregunta Rose con un ápice de terror en su tono. Albus no puede culparla.

Es incapaz de leer las emociones en su rostro. Y eso le asusta más que nada. La profesor McGonagall siempre ha sido un libro abierto. Sabe cuándo está enfadada porque arruga el ceño y aprieta los labios. Y cuando está contenta siempre se le ensanchan un poco los labios, aunque ella cree que es perfectamente capaz de controlarlo.

Pero está blanca. No puede ser buena señal.

―Como no empecéis a moveros os juro que no tendré problemas en utilizar mi varita.

Ve a Rose boquear por el rabillo del ojo y a Scorpius arrugar el ceño.

―Venga, vamos― dice tirando de ella. Albus ve como dan un paso, dos, y entonces reacciona.

Los sigue hasta la habitación de los retratos y los cachivaches.

* * *

En cuanto McGonagall cierra la puerta dejándolos dentro, Albus se lanza en contra de ella e intenta abrirla.

Pero de nada sirve: está cerrada.

―Joder― murmura volteándose. Oye a su alrededor, a los cuadros, cuchichear y siente el impulso de gritarles que le dejen en paz.

Se deja resbalar hasta sentarse y suspira.

―¿Cuánto tiempo nos van a dejar aquí?― Rose está apoyada en uno de los brazos de Scorpius, quién se mantiene de pie y con expresión seria.

Parece una estatua de mármol a la que han pintado.

―No mucho― promete Albus.

Rose asiente, pero tampoco da pie a más conversación, así que simplemente se dedica a mirar algunos de los cachivaches de la habitación.

―¿Cuántas posibilidades puede haber?

Albus pega un respingo cuando Scorpius rompe el silencio. No se le nota nervioso, no tanto como lo está él. O Rose.

―¿Cuántas posibilidad hay de qué?― pregunta incómodo Albus. No tiene claro que sea buena idea seguirle la corriente.

―De que esto no sea un sueño. De que de verdad esté pasando. De que nos hayan encerrado aquí porque nos consideren una amenaza.

―¿Amenaza?― repite Rose separándose de él.

―No nos van a hacer nada.

―¿Y, entonces, por qué estamos aquí? ¿Encerrados?

Albus aparta la mirada, incómodo. No quiere seguir con esa conversación. No quiere que Rose se ponga, aún, más nerviosa. Y no quiere ponerse tampoco él.

―Una― murmura Scorpius al cabo de un rato―. Había una entre millones. Y nos ha tocado a nosotros.

Albus parpadea. Nota como un sentimiento de molestia va subiendo por su pecho. ¿Una entre cuántas? No era cosa del destino ni de las probabilidades.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado tenía un único culpable: Scorpius Malfoy.

―¡Cállate!― grita apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y haciendo el amago de levantarse―. ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? Porque a ti se te ocurrió ir detrás de unos chavales. ¡A ti! Así que cállate y aguanta.

Scorpius aprieta los labios.

―Potter, no se te ocurra volv…

―¡Oh, vosotros dos! ¿Podéis callaros?― Rose da un par de pasos hacia delante, como poniéndose en medio de los dos―. Esto no está pasando porque es imposible. Estoy segura. Solo… solo es un sueño, ¿vale?

El silencio se instaura entre los dos. Albus no quiere ser el primero en ceder, pero Scorpius parece tan impasible que acaba encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tienes razón, Rose― murmura volviendo a recostarse sobre la puerta. Pero no aparta la mirada de Scorpius.

Ha tenido una revelación y no piensa ignorarla.

* * *

Cuando Albus ya está seguro de que el sueño de Rose (porque ha decidido que es suyo) no podía ser más aburrido (ni más hambriento), la puerta que da al Gran Comedor se abre.

Albus se levanta de un salto. Siente el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y está nervioso. De pronto, solo puede recordar las palabras de Scorpius. ¿Qué si les consideran peligrosos?

McGonagall espera a que el profesor Albus Dumbledore entre en la sala y, entonces, cierra la puerta tras de ella.

―Ya veo lo que me decías, Minerva― murmura Dumbledore pasando la mirada sobre ellos. A Albus ya no se le antoja un anciano amable, como el de los retratos.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer?― Minerva se inclina ligeramente hacia Dumbledore, de manera confidencial.

Albus se tiene que morder la lengua para no saltar. No soporta que estén hablando sobre ellos como si no estuvieran allí.

―¿Cómo que qué van a hacer?

Y lo consigue. Es Rose la que ha hablado. Ha dado un par de pasos hacia delante y tiene el rostro tintado de pánico.

―Sin duda se han colado en el colegio― asiente Dumbledore dando un par de pasos hacia delante. Lleva una túnica añil y la punta de la barba decorada con una cinta―. Deberíamos encerrarles en un aula vacía para luego interrogarlos.

―¿Per…?― comienza a decir Scorpius, pero la voz de Rose le silencia.

―No pueden encerrarnos. Nuestros padres son importantes, ¡se quejarán! ¡Les echarán de su puesto de trabajo! ¡Su… su padre es el _Elegido_!― Rose lo señala con el dedo con vehemencia― ¡Mi madre…!

Rose le mira. Tiene los ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules, abiertos de par en par y su respiración es irregular. Albus ha aprovechado su discurso para dar un par de zancadas y colocarse junto a ella.

―Tranquila― musita. Ella se aferra a su mano y asiente.

Albus nunca ha visto tan claro que su prima estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

―Miren, en realidad nosotros no nos hemos colado en ningún sitio― Scorpius aprovecha para intervenir. Al otro lado de la sala, Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall los miran con curiosidad―. Nosotros… venimos del futuro.

Albus abre y cierra la boca tontamente. ¿Por qué ha tenido que decirlo así? Es ilógico. Completamente ilógico.

La profesora McGonagall bufa al otro lado de la sala.

―¿Del futuro, decís?― Dumbledore da un par de pasos hacia ellos con expresión curiosa.

―¡Albus! Están diciendo disparates para que los…

―Aunque no lo crea, nosotros estamos tan confusos como ustedes― insiste Scorpius. Albus no puede evitar sorprenderse de que hable tan bien―. Tenemos algo que quizá les convenza más… Rose, por favor, ¿me prestas tu novela?

Rose se suelta y saca de su bolso la novela de tapas negras. La mira un instante (y la serpiente se desliza tétricamente sobre la tapa) antes de ofrecerla al aire.

―Miren― Scorpius se la arrebata y abre la primera página del libro.

Dumbledore acepta el libro y lo mira con curiosidad.

―Minerva, pone que ha sido impreso en enero del año 2022― comenta divertido.

―No es como si fuera algo difícil de falsear― protesta la profesora McGonagall sin hacer el menor interés en comprobarlo―. Son espías. Solo están intentando engañarnos.

―Probablemente― asiente Dumbledore casi divertido―, pero lo del libro es un detalle. "Amor en tiempos de muerte. Primera parte"…

―No somos espías― protesta suavemente Rose. Albus no está seguro de que alguien más aparte de él la haya escuchado.

―Entiendo que sea difícil de entender, pero no les estamos mintiendo― insiste Scorpius―. Quizá podríamos contarles algo sobre el futuro que les convenza. Algún detalle de… _algo_.

Y de pronto, Albus se da cuenta de que Scorpius no está sereno como una estatua de mármol. Está asustado, tanto como ellos, y un poco desesperado.

Dumbledore debe de verlo también, porque asiente levemente.

―Hagamos una cosa. Minerva, acompáñalos a mi despacho. Mandaré un elfo doméstico con algo de comida y, mientras tanto, comprobaré sus baúles.

Scorpius dibuja en sus labios una media sonrisa llena de alivio.

* * *

―Les creemos.

Albus traga saliva y jamás se ha sentido tan aliviado. Ve como Rose suspira y se hunde en su asiento y a Scorpius taparse la cara con las manos.

―¿En serio?

―Por supuesto. No tienen ningún tipo de equipaje y sus caras parecen lo más inocentes― se encoge de hombros mientras atraviesa su despacho y se sienta en su silla. Sobre la mesa descansas tres platos a medio terminar―. Lo que me ha convencido, sin lugar a dudas, es que llevaseis la placa de prefectos. No creo que ningún espía fuera tan tonto como para llevarla.

Albus oye una risita a su espalda, proveniente de uno de los cuadros, pero no se molesta en girar la cabeza. Por un momento ha pasado miedo, miedo de verdad.

Y ahora parece que pronto habrá una solución.

―La pregunta ahora es… ¿qué vamos a hacer con vosotros?

―Mandarnos de vuelta a nuestro tiempo― resuelve con soltura Scorpius―. Aquí no pintamos nada.

―Ese es nuestro plan a largo plazo― Dumbledore sonríe―, pero tenemos que pensar en corto plazo. ¿Por qué no empezáis presentándoos?

Es amable. Mucho más amable que al principio, pero eso no implica que vayan a confiar más en él. Albus aparta la mirada, deseando que no lo escoja a él. No sabría qué decir.

―¿Por qué no empiezas tú?― Rose parpadea y mira a los dos lados, un poco abochornada.

―¿Yo?― Dumbledore asiente brevemente y ella toma aire―. Bueno, me llamo Rose. Rose Weasley. Y… voy, vamos, a sexto. Y… ¿tengo que decir algo más?

―No, Rose, eso es suficiente. Tú.

Scorpius se incorpora un poco en la silla y le mira desafiante, como retándole a decir algo.

―Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy, señor.

―Encantado, Scorpius.

Es su turno, el de Albus. No hay manera de evitarlo. Siempre ha sentido admiración por el Albus original, un mago poderoso y valiente. Alguien a que su padre apreciaba.

Pero la idea de que pueda sentirse decepcionado o enfadado le empieza a poner nervioso. ¿Y si hace preguntas?

―Yo soy Albus― suelta de golpe, sin esperar a que le pregunte―. Potter.

Dumbledore no hace ninguna muestra de reconocimiento. Simplemente asiente y le saluda, exactamente como al resto. Albus se da cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall le mira con curiosidad, desde su posición de espectadora, pero no dice nada.

Se aclara la garganta nervioso y se revuelve en su asiento.

―Sin duda sois personas singulares. Supongo que entenderéis que importancia de que nadie sepa nada sobre su futuro, ¿cierto? De no llamar la atención…

Albus arruga el ceño.

―¿Qué quiere decir?― Scorpius se remueve en su asiento, incómodo.

―En primer lugar, y siempre que a Minerva no le importe, os incorporareis a la casa Gryffindor.

―Pero, señor…

―El motivo es completamente racional: ella está al tanto de su situación y podrá ayudarlos― la interrumpe Dumbledore―. Además, cuantas menos personas lo sepan mejor. En segundo lugar, necesito que me deis esas placas de prefectos.

Rose deja caer con un suspiro su placa sobre la mesa. Albus sabe, por boca de Hugo, que le encanta ese pequeño trozo de metal.

―Estaban tan orgullosos de mí― murmura casi para si―. Mis padres― añade mirando a Dumbledore fijamente―, dieron una fiesta y todo.

―A mí me regalaron una escoba nueva― aporta Scorpius dejando la suya la lado de la de Rose―. ¿Ahora vamos a hablar de nuestros nombres?

Dumbledore sonríe.

―Un muchacho inteligente, señor Malfoy. Por supuesto, si intentan llamar la atención lo menos posible no creo que sea un problema que los mantengan.

Scorpius asiente.

―Minerva, ¿te importaría llevarlos hasta su dormitorio? Mandaré a un elfo para que haga los cambios correspondientes.

―Vamos― la profesora McGonagall abre la puerta del despacho.

* * *

―Mañana tendréis que decidir a qué clases queréis asistir― les indica la profesora McGonagall.

Acaban de atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda (_Ignorancia sabia_) y la sala común está desierta. Parece que han estado más tiempo del que se creían en el despacho del director.

―Como no tenemos los resultados de vuestros TIMOS, asumiremos lo mejor. Intenten pensar qué asignaturas quieren cursar este año. Si alguien les pregunta, han estudiado en casa y, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, vuestros padres han decidido que estaríais más seguros en Hogwarts. ¿Tenéis alguna duda?

Albus duda. En realidad sí, tiene como un millón de preguntas. Entre ellas cuánto tardarán en devolverles a su tiempo. Pero decide callarse.

―¿En qué año estamos?

―1 de septiembre de 1977. Hoy es jueves, señorita Weasley.

1 de septiembre de 1977, se repite Albus.

_Continuará_.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? :3


	3. Conociendo a Lily Evans

Muchas gracias a por sus reviews. Me he quedado muy sorprendida por el aluvión del capítulo anterior, ¡muchas gracias, guapos! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! :3

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo a Lily Evans**

Albus se siente confuso. No es que él sepa demasiado acerca de viajes en el tiempo, pero sin duda ir hasta 1977 le parece una pasada. ¡Son más de cuarenta años!

Tiene ganas de volver a casa para poder contárselo a todo el mundo. Seguro que James se queda alucinando.

Al otro lado del cuarto, oye como Scorpius descorre la cortina y bufa. Cuando Albus gira la cabeza lo ve sosteniendo un pijama azul, de lino, con cara de asco. Casi le hace gracia.

Scorpius es pijo hasta cuando duerme.

Él también tiene un pijama igual. Parece bastante fino y es feo, pero se consuela pensando que en la Torre Gryffindor nunca hace demasiado frío. Así que se encoge de hombros y empieza a cambiarse.

Detrás de él oye como Scorpius cierra las cortinas, sin despedirse.

―Buenas noches a ti también, Scorpius ―murmura con ironía deslizándose entre las sábanas.

Intenta dormir. Pone la mente en blanco y busca una posición cómoda, tapándose hasta las orejas. No para de pensar en su padre y en su madre. Seguro que a estas alturas ya sabrán que han desaparecido. Y estarán preocupadísimos.

Se gira y se abraza a la almohada. Lily es una chica fuerte, seguro que puede aguantarlo. James se pondrá de los nervios. Seguro.

Vuelve a girarse y queda boca arriba. Y de verdad que no quiere meter en líos a la profesor McGonagall. La de su tiempo le cae bien, es simpática y siempre tiene galletas en su despacho.

La de este les mira con desconfianza mal disimulada y la boca torcida.

―¿Albus? ¿Estás despierto?

Frunce el ceño y se incorpora. Rose está enfrente de él, con la varita extendida que alumbra a su alrededor. Lleva, también, un pijama de lino rosado que le queda un poco largo. Tanto que se ha visto obligada a arremangarse.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―murmura.

―No puedo dormir. ¿Puedo…? ―Señala la cama de forma vaga.

―¿Quieres…? ¿En serio? ―Rose se encoge un poco de hombros, como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo.

Cuando eran pequeños y se quedaban a dormir juntos, Rose siempre se burlaba de Albus por querer dormir con alguien porque echaba de menos su cama.

Tiene, en la palma de su mano, su venganza. Pero, simplemente, se echa a un lado y abre las mantas con parsimonia, haciéndose el remolón.

―Entra antes de que me arrepienta. Y como ronques te tiro de la cama ―advierte en tono serio.

―Vale.

* * *

Cuando Albus despierta lo primero de lo que es consciente es del pelo de Rose, rizada y pelirrojo, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Nota una de sus manos apoyada sobre su pecho y su respiración contra su oreja.

Sonríe.

―Rose, Rose. ―La agita un poco. Los ojos de Rose son azules, como los del tío Ron, piensa cuando abre los ojos. Arruga un poco la nariz, llena de pecas, y se aparta de Albus.

―¿Ya es de día? ―pregunta estirándose sin ningún decoro.

Albus se quita las sábanas de encima.

―Me voy a vestir, ahora vuelvo.

Rose hunde su rostro en la almohada y no responde. Albus se pregunta si su prima siempre ha sido tan remolona para despertarse.

Descalzo, con la ropa colgando de uno de sus brazos, entra el baño. Sin fijarse mucho, se pone la camisa y los pantalones del uniforme. Cuando se va a poner la chaqueta se detiene. Hay un jersey y una chaqueta de vestir.

No es su uniforme.

Casi se le había olvidado: tampoco es su tiempo.

Termina de ponerse la corbata de cualquier forma y vuelve a despertar a Rose. Esta vez le arranca de encima las mantas.

―Arriba ―ordena, dispuesto a atacarla con cosquillas.

―Déjame cinco minutitos más ―suplica.

Albus coge su varita de la mesilla de noche y la guarda en su bolsillo trasero.

―Te aseguro que no tendré piedad, Rose ―murmura apoyando una pierna en la cama.

Rose abre un ojo y le mira de refilón antes de gruñir.

―Vale, vale, ya me levanto. Dame un par de minutos en el baño.

―Te espero abajo, ¿vale?

La verdad es que está nervioso. No tiene muy claro qué se va a encontrar. ¿El colegio será igual que siempre? Las escaleras parecen las mismas, se dice bajándolas.

Alguien le empuja. Albus trastabilla y se agarra a la barandilla para evitar caerse.

―¡Mira por dónde vas! ―dice alegremente el chico. Es guapo, con el pelo negro y largo y parece muy energético―. ¡Venga, James, date prisa!

Albus siente la ilusión de estar en casa durante un instante. El instante que tarda en girar la cabeza y ver a _James_.

Por supuesto, igual que ha pasado con su uniforme, no es su James. Tiene la nariz más fina y alargada, la piel libre de pecas y unas gafas de montura cuadrada. James, su James, tiene una vista de águila.

Traga saliva y ahoga su nombre antes de que salga de su garganta. Baja la mirada, dispuesto a esperar a que pasen antes de volver a entrar en su cuarto corriendo para contárselo a Rose.

―Al, ¿te has fijado en el baño? Es como del siglo pasado…

Pero Rose se adelanta. Sale de la habitación de los chicos de sexto con una sonrisa en los labios, el pijama que le queda grande le cuelga de forma graciosa y está descalza.

Oye como el amigo de James silba y suelta una risotada.

―Ey, James, algunos sí que saben cómo disfrutar el primer día, ¿eh?

Rose enrojece. James, detrás de Albus, suelta una risa fácil.

―James, te juro… ―Rose cierra inmediatamente la boca. Su ceño se frunce y mira a James con curiosidad―. Madre mía.

James arque sus cejas.

―¡Por mí no te preocupes! ―responde divertido―. Solo asegúrate que no se entere Evans. Y, si se entera, yo no te he visto. Vamos, Canuto.

Los dos chicos bajan las escaleras entre risas. Albus mira a Rose. No tiene muy claro lo que siente. Está confundido, muy confundido.

―¿Ese…? ¿Ese…? ¿Ese era tu abuelo? ―Rose abre mucho la boca para decirlo, aún con su ceño fruncido.

―Venga, vete a vestir antes de que te vea alguien más ―murmura Albus sin confirmar o desmentir nada. Se siente demasiado confuso, incómodo.

―¿Y ese era Sirius Black? ¿El Sirius por el que llamaron a James? Nuestro James, claro… ―Rose sigue hablando mientras bajan las escaleras, haciendo de un trabalenguas sus propios pensamientos. Suspira y niega con la cabeza, intentando redirigirlos―. Es guapísimo, ¿no te parece?

Albus ríe y niega con la cabeza.

* * *

Rose tarda casi media hora en bajar y, cuando lo hace, viene acompañada de una chica de su curso. Es bonita, con el cabello negruzco y expresión amable.

―Chicos ―presenta Rose, que viste una especia de peto como uniforme. Está rara con el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero no mucho más que Scorpius―, os presento a Mary MacDonald. Ellos son Albus y Scorpius.

―Hola― les saluda con una sonrisita tímida―. No sabía que hubiera tantos chicos estudiando fuera del colegio. Esas cosas siempre pasan en las películas americanas.

Le resulta simpática. Aunque, piensa rápidamente, hacer amistades en el pasado no le parece buena idea… podría ser problemático.

―¿Qué tan difícil es ponerse un uniforme, Rose?― se queja Scorpius―. Ni que tuvieras mucho donde elegir.

Rose sonríe y pasa de largo.

―A Albus le encanta el cine, Mary ―dice mientras salen de la Sala Común―. Sobretodo el clásico.

―¿En serio? No he conocido a muchos magos que le guste. Lily y yo siempre quedamos en vacaciones para ver películas, si te quieres apuntar…

Albus la mira. ¿Cuántas Lilys habría en Hogwarts? Nunca ha sabido demasiado de sus abuelos. Su padre tampoco los había conocido y, aunque siempre hablaba de lo valientes que fueron, jamás les contó nada sobre sus años en el colegio.

―Estaría bien ―responde sin pensárselo mucho.

Mary sonríe y señala un pasaje.

―Os voy a enseñar cómo llegar antes al Gran Comedor. Seguidme.

Albus ve como Scorpius intercambia una mirada rápida con Rose. Se imagina lo que están pensando: llevamos seis años en este castillo, nos lo conocemos.

A pesar de todo, la siguen. No tienen nada mejor que hacer y no quieren llamar la atención.

―Veréis, el castillo es muy antiguo y, desde su construcción, ha sufrido diferentes reformas. Un buen ejemplo sería la que se hizo para que llegara agua corriente al castillo. ―Mary baja de un salto unos peldaños y sonríe―. Tened cuidado con esos peldaños.

Albus lo salta detrás de ella pensando que nunca, jamás de los jamases, ha caído en ella. El primer día, Johan cayó como un imbécil y la burla a que fue sometido quedó como advertencia.

Písalo y afronta las consecuencias.

―¿Y vosotros…? ¿Habéis estudiado juntos, con el mismo tutor o algo así?

―Ummm ―murmura Albus sin detenerse.

―Evidentemente ―contesta con seguridad Scorpius.

Mary le mira con desconfianza, sin detenerse, y no dice nada más. Albus no la culpa, Scorpius no genera, precisamente, confianza. Sonreír un poco le vendría bien.

―Os voy a presentar a Lily ―murmura señalando el Gran Comedor―. Os va a caer genial.

Albus la ve nada más entrar. Es guapa, guapísima, con una larga cabellera rojiza. Tiene un rostro precioso y unos ojos enormes, tan verdes como los suyos.

―¡Lily! ―Mary agita la mano mientras se acercan a ella. Está sentada junto a un par de chicas y parecen enfrascadas en una discusión amistosa.

Albus nota como Rose ha colocado una mano en su hombro. Parece tan impaciente como él. Albus casi puede oírla preguntar si esa es Lily _Lily_. La Lily por la que se llama Lily, su Lily, claro.

―Hola ―Al sonreír, Lily enseña parte de su dentadura. Sus dientes son pequeños y blanquecinos, colocados en un orden escrupuloso.

Albus se pregunta si todo lo que la rodea es tan absolutamente perfecto.

―Lily, déjame presentarte a Albus, Scorpius y Rose. Son los chicos nuevos.

―Oh, encantada. La profesora McGonagall me ha hablado de vosotros. ¿Queréis sentaros?

Lily se apretuja a una de las chicas con las que ha estado hablando dejando un hueco que Mary ocupa inmediatamente. Albus rodea la mesa para sentarse frente a ella.

No quiere perder detalle.

―No sabía que Hogwarts aceptara alumnos tan mayores ―comentó Lily removiendo el tazón de leche que tenía enfrente―. ¿De dónde sois?

_Del futuro_, piensa Albus sin parpadear. Intenta memorizar sus gestos, sus expresiones. De las pocas cosas que sabía de sus abuelos es que Lily podía haberse salvado. Pero que, aun así, había preferido morir que entregar a su padre.

Lily es un tesoro que quiere compartir cuando regrese a su tiempo.

―Del condado de Wiltshire ―responde Scorpius con seguridad. Rose, a su lado, asiente.

―¿En serio? El año pasado fui con mis padres, tienen unos pueblecitos mágicos impresionantes. ―intervino la chica que estaba al lado de Albus―. Soy Emmeline Vance, por cierto.

Albus la mira de reojo. No es una chica guapa, tiene unos pómulos y una nariz muy marcados, pero sonreía. Parecía simpática.

―¿Fuiste a ver el molino de los hermanos Peverell? ―preguntó Scorpius, asomándose para mirarla―. Cuando era pequeño mi padre siempre me llevaba a verlo.

Emmeline asiente y picotea algo de beicon de su plato.

―Es alucinante. Y tan tétrico…

―¿Qué es el molino de los hermanos Peverell? ―pregunta Lily con curiosidad.

―Según cuenta la leyenda, ese molino lleva ahí desde tiempos inmemorables ―explica Emmeline apartándose el pelo del rostro―. Y que, entre sus múltiplos propietarios, se encuentran los hermanos Peverell.

―No solo eso ―la corta sin vergüenza Scorpius―. Se dice que fue allí donde Cadmus Peverell atrajo al espíritu de su novia muerta. Y que fue allí donde se suicidó. Dicen que, si prestas verdadera atención, se les puede oír.

Rose ríe.

―Claro. Es como la Casa de los Gritos. Todo el mundo habla de ella pero, a la hora de la verdad, no sale ni un solo ruido de ella. Sitios encantados de Gran Bretaña… ¿qué?

Lily tiene el ceño fruncido. Parece realmente incrédula.

―Eso no es verdad. Hay noches en las que de verdad se puede oír. Algunas veces el sonido llega hasta aquí.

Rose parpadea, sirviéndose un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza.

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

―No. Vamos, no sé quién te ha dicho eso pero la Casa de los Gritos es real. Está encantada… o algo.

―Es cierto ―asintió Mary―. Todos lo hemos oído.

La Casa de los Gritos es una especie de prueba entre los chicos de Gryffindor. A Albus le llevaron su hermano y sus primos. Le empujaron hacia delante. "A ver hasta dónde llegas" le dijo con voz burlona.

Albus recuerda que, a mitad del recorrido y con el corazón prácticamente saliéndole por la boca, James y sus amigos se pusieron a gritar.

La Casa de los Gritos era un fraude. Por lo menos en sus tiempos.

―Entonces ―cambia de tema Emmeline―, ¿sois hijos de magos?

―Emmeline, no puedes preguntar eso así como así a la gente. ―Lily la mira con severidad―. En los tiempos que corren no es una pregunta muy… adecuada, ¿no?

―Oh, perdón. Supongo que… Perdón.

Sus mejillas están coloreadas de un rojo intenso y baja un poco la cabeza.

―No, está bien. ―Rose sonríe, de manera conciliadora―. Nuestros padres son magos.

―¿Y a qué se dedican?

― Emmeline está nerviosa porque no sabe qué hacer cuando salga del colegio. Nos ha preguntado hasta a nosotras, y nuestros padres son muggles ―les explica Lily.

―La opción de trabajar con mi padre está ahí― añade Emmeline moviendo las manos―. Él se dedica a traer objetos mágicos de todo el mundo a Reino Unido, pero… es que es tan aburrido. Y no tengo las cosas nada claras. Y mis notas…

Emmeline oculta su rostro con su pelo (largo, negro) y deja escapar un suspiro sonoro.

―Lily quiere romper maldiciones para los gnomos ―dice Mary, como para darle un suspiro―. Tiene tan buenas notas que seguro que lo consigue.

―Quiero ver mundo ―asiente ella―. ¿Vosotros habéis pensado en algo?

Albus la mira, con los ojos muy abiertos. Siente lástima por ella, por esa chica que quería ver mundo y que, probablemente, jamás salió de Inglaterra.

Que murió apenas unos años después de aquel día.

―Nuestro tío trabajaba de eso, en Egipto ―dice Rose, eludiendo la pregunta―. Hace muchos años, antes de… _casarse_. Ahora tiene un trabajo de oficina.

―¿Vuestro tío?

―Albus y yo somos primos.

―Pues no os parecéis en nada ―opina Lily con una sonrisa amable―. Y… vuestro tío, ¿no echa de menos las aventuras? ¿Las tumbas, las momias, los acertijos?

―Bueno, a v…

Scorpius carraspea.

―¿Y nos recomendáis alguna clase? ―Decide cambiar de tema.

―Bueno, ya sabéis, en realidad lo suyo es coger las más…

―¡Evans, no monopolices a los nuevos! ―La jovial voz de James Potter interrumpe a Lily, que lo mira un molesta, con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados―. Soy James Potter, Premio Anual y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

James se sienta entre Albus, que es empujado contra Emmeline, y Rose, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y coge un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Rose abre la boca para quejarse, pero la acaba cerrando.

Como si el ser James Potter le diera algún poder especial.

―Vale, el punto es este. El equipo de Quidditch necesita jugadores. Todos los buenos se graduaron el año pasado y no me fío de los niños de segundo, así que si se os da bien volar… haced las pruebas.

―Potter, no es la ambición de todo el mundo es jugar al Quidditch.

James sonríe, inclinándose hacia delante.

―Tú también puedes hacer las audiciones si quieres, Evans. No hace falta que te pongas celosa.

Albus pasa la vista de uno a otro. Lily tiene una expresión de desagrado pintada en el rostro. James parece encantado, con una sonrisa amplia y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

―No seas infantil.

―Lo que sea. ¿Vendréis?

James mira a Albus directamente. No puede negarse. Las palabras se le atragantan en los labios. Él no juega al Quidditch. El Quidditch es lo de James, su James, y Albus nunca ha querido entrar en ese juego.

No quiere ser el hermano de Potter toda la vida.

―Yo… no sé. ―Rose parece tener el mismo problema que él―. Nosotros solemos jugar con nuestros primos, pero… no sé, tampoco es como seamos gran cosa.

James se gira hacia ella:

―Probarlo no te matará, ¿a qué no? Las he convocado para el sábado que viene… ¿tú que dices, rubito?

Scorpius gruñe algo que Albus no llega a oír.

―No, gracias ―añade en voz un poco más alta.

―Bueno, si estáis interesados ya sabéis. He dejado un pergamino en la Sala Común para que os apuntéis, ¿vale?

Apura el zumo de calabaza y vuelve a dejar la copa en su sitio. Le da un par de palmaditas a Albus en la espalda, que hacen que se quede muy quieto y con los ojos desorbitados.

―Nos vemos por ahí.

―Adiós.

Emmeline empuja a Albus, para recuperar algo de espacio personal.

―Aun no entiendo que le hayan hecho Premio Anual ―se queja―, si es un liante.

Eso sí lo sabe. Su padre había comentado alguna vez, como de pasada, que su padre y sus amigos eran unos bromistas durante sus años de colegio.

―Tampoco es tan malo ―comenta Mary inclinándose hacia delante―. La verdad es que es bastante simpático.

―Engreído ―aporta Emmeline levantando un poco la cabeza―. Y tú eres demasiado inocente. ¿A qué vosotros también os lo ha parecido?

Rose se ruboriza.

―Bueno, no sé. Ha sido simpático.

Albus lo busca. Está un puñado de asientos más allá, con tres chicos más. Uno de ellos es Sirius. Parecen estar pasándoselo en grande.

―Es simpático ―afirma. Scorpius, al otro lado de Rose, hace un ruidito raro.

―Venga ya. Lily.

―A mí me parece que ha madurado, por lo menos se está portando como Premio Anual ―responde con simplicidad, sin apartar la mirada del plato―. Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, tiene el beneficio de la duda.

―Es decir, que le das una semana.

Albus mira sin entender a Rose.

¿No se suponía que sus abuelos acababan juntos?

_Continuará_.

* * *

Jo, la verdad es que me da rabia quedarme aquí. Más que nada porque tengo ganas de sacar a Regulus y a Severus. Y más de los merodeadores, ¡si todavía no han salido Remus ni Peter! Y Scorpius también merece ver a sus abuelos de jóvenes, ¿o no? Asdf. Lo que me queda.

¿Qué pensáis? ¿Se presentará alguno a las pruebas de Quidditch? No parecían muy convencidos xDD ¿Qué opináis?


	4. Un paso adelante

Muchas gracias a **Sadie Mapes**, **Aerith Sakura**, **Bella Valentia**, ** 1**, **Kristy SR**, **kokoniako** y **SombraPosion** por sus maravillosos reviews. Y a todas las personitas que lo leen en las sombras.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un paso adelante**

Albus, Rose y Scorpius vieron como pasaban alumnos y más alumnos. Oían a McGonagall discutir sobre las elecciones que habían hecho y sobre sus notas.

—Qué rollo —se queja Albus tapándose el rostro con las manos.

Rose le da un codazo.

—Tiene razón —reconoce Scorpius. Está sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor y parece realmente incómodo. Demasiado recto, como si estuviera pasando alguna clase de prueba.

—Bueno, es lo que hay. ¿Ya habéis pensado qué asignaturas vais a coger?

Rose tiene entre las manos un pergamino y una pluma. Hay un montón de asignaturas tachadas y otras subrayadas.

—Yo casi. Bueno, ya lo sabía de antes. —Albus coge un pastelito olvidado en la mesa y le da un bocado. No es que tenga hambre; tiene aburrimiento—. Tampoco es que haya tanto entre lo que escoger.

—¿Sabes ya qué quieres hacer cuando terminemos?

—No. Algo saldrá. —Albus evita mirarla. Está incómodo con el tema del trabajo. Su tío Percy lo cogió durante las vacaciones de trabajo y le dedicó un sermón sobre el futuro. _Su _futuro. Está seguro de que algo tuvo que ver su madre con todo el asunto—. ¿Y tú?

—No sé —murmura Rose comprobando las asignaturas que ha anotado—. Me gusta el tema de las leyes, como mi madre, ya sabes. Hacer algo útil.

Albus asiente.

—¿Y tú, Scorpius? —pregunta Rose volteándose hacia su amigo—. ¿Ya sabes las asignaturas? ¿O a qué te quieres dedicar?

Scorpius, que tenía la mirada perdida, parece sorprenderse por la pregunta. Pasa la mirada por el Gran Comedor y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, hay opciones. Muchas, en realidad. Y, claro, me he planteado algunas— responde sin cambiar de postura.

—Va a ser raro.

Albus parpadea sin comprender.

—¿El qué?

—Todo. Esperaba tener esta conversación con Flitwick. Merlín, voy a echar de menos al profesor Flitwick.

Scorpius suelta una risa floja.

—Yo voy a echar de menos sus bizcochos bailarines.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que Elisa se puso triste y Flitwick los encantó durante una semana entera para que la siguieran?

Albus frunce el ceño. No, él no lo recuerda. Ni siquiera tiene claro la cara que debería tener la tal Elisa, ¿iría a su curso?

—Yo voy a echar de menos a Neville —dice, intentando aportar algo a la conversación—. Siempre nos contaba historias de la guerra. De cuando tuvieron que ocultarse para que los mortífagos no les mataran.

Rose sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Por suerte esto no durará mucho.

Parece tan segura que Albus lo único que hace es asentir.

—No sé si durará mucho o poco, pero tenemos que ver a qué asignaturas vais a asistir. —La directora _profesora_ McGonagall se había acercado a ellos mientras hablaban—. ¿Ya lo tenéis pensado?

—Yo sí, profesora. —Rose se echa hacia delante, levantando con gracia su pergamino—. A ver: Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Herbología —toma aire—, Encantamientos y, evidentemente, Transformaciones.

—¿Todas esas? —pregunta incrédulo Albus, mirándola de reojo—. Se supone que en sexto tenemos menos asignaturas.

La profesora McGonagall mira a Rose un instante después de asentir.

—Está bien, solo advertirles que no pienso tener ningún tipo de piedad con vosotros. Si no llegas al mínimo que exijo en mis clases, no tendré problema con pedirte que te marches.

Rose asiente, aunque Albus se percata de que le tiembla ligeramente el labio.

—Este es su horario, señorita Weasley. ¿Y tú?

Albus parpadea, un poco incómodo. ¿No se suponían privadas estas reuniones?

—Astronomía, Herbología, Pociones, Encantamientos y —mira nervioso a su prima y baja un poco la voz— _Adivinación_.

Rose gira la cabeza bruscamente hacia Albus, con sorpresa.

—¿Alb…?

—Perfecto, tome señor Potter.

—Yo las quiero todas —dice Scorpius sin esperar a una introducción—. Excepto adivinación, claro.

McGonagall frunce el cejo, pero no dice nada. Simplemente apunta con su varita a un trozo de pergamino y se lo tiende.

—No lleguen tarde a sus clases —recomienda antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

Casi parece que les está diciendo "os estaré vigilando".

—¿No has cogido Defensa? —pregunta con sorpresa Rose, agarrándole de un brazo—. Merlín, Albus, si se te da genial.

Se encoge de hombros, incómodo.

—En realidad, tampoco es para tanto. Y no saqué buena nota en mis TIMOS.

—¿Y qué? Aquí puedes ser quién quieras, Albus. Podrías haberle dicho Defensa y lo habría apuntado igual.

Suspira, sin mirarla. No quiere decir que, en realidad, Defensa nunca ha sido algo suyo. Que se le dé bien no quiere decir, ni siquiera, que le guste.

—Además, casi no has cogido asignaturas. ¿Solo en una vas a usar la varita?

—No necesito volver a tener esta conversación, Rose —dice levantándose—. Ya tengo una madre, gracias.

Albus mira su horario, intentando abstraerse. Es un tanto difuso, con horas dispersas a lo largo de todo el día.

—No tengo clase hasta las doce. Pociones, hora doble.

—Nosotros deberíamos irnos ya… ¿nos vemos dentro de un rato?

Albus asiente. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer solo durante tanto tiempo?

—Oye, Al, ¿estamos bien?

Rose se ha acercado un poco y parece un poco avergonzada por haberle regañado.

—Anda, lárgate que vas a llegar tarde —dice sin malicia. Desde la salida del Gran Comedor, Scorpius se despide con la mano.

Rose bufa y niega la cabeza, siguiendo a Scorpius.

—Incorregible —la oye murmurar Albus a lo lejos.

* * *

Albus baja corriendo las escaleras, deteniéndose frente al aula de pociones. La puerta parece mucho más grande de lo que realmente es y nota su corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Es tarde, muy tarde. Se le ha ido el santo al cielo paseando por el castillo. Respira hondo, intentando pensar una excusa razonable, y la abre.

El característico olor acre del laboratorio de pociones se extiende por todo el pasillo. Dentro, hay un ambiente tranquilo.

—¿Sí? —pregunta un hombre. A pesar de ser bajito, es apreciablemente grueso y tiene un bigote graciso.

—Em…—nota todos los ojos de la clase en él. Se aclara la garganta y busca con la mirada a Rose y a Scorpius.

Son casi inconfundibles.

—¿Y bien?

No parece desagradable, simplemente impaciente.

—Perdón por retrasarme, señor. Soy Albus Potter, y… em, tengo esta clase.

Le mira. De arriba abajo, como intentando desentrañar un misterio. Albus intenta mantenerse firme, valiente.

—Por supuesto —dice al fin, señalándole los pupitres—. Tome asiento y no moleste. Ya hemos empezado a trabajar.

Y, sin más, señala la pizarra con las instrucciones.

Albus camina, intentando sentarse cerca de su prima y Scorpius. Se para justo en un sitio libre delante de ellos. Unos ojos grises le miran y Albus aprieta los labios.

Por supuesto, su suerte es legendaria.

Un Slytherin.

Se deja caer en su asiento y el chico de su lado aparta la mirada, volviendo a su trabajo. Albus mira a ambos lados, un poco indeciso.

—Ey, Al. —Rose tira de su capucha para llamarle la atención—. El profesor Slughorn nos ha dicho que cojamos lo que necesitemos de allí.

Asiente, echa un último vistazo a la pizarra, intentando memorizar todos los ingredientes, y vuelve a levantarse. El Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Nota de nuevo a su compañero de pupitre, como vigilándolo.

Un libro de pociones, amarillento y demasiado gastado, un caldero con un culo que amenazaba con romperse por el uso y todos los ingredientes que pudo añadir después, está de nuevo en su sitio.

Abre el libro y busca las indicaciones. Justo, justo falta la mitad de la página de las instrucciones para la poción. Es cierto que el profesor Slughorn se molestó en poner los ingredientes en la pizarra, pero sus explicaciones resultan escasas.

Suspira irritado.

Coge las raíces de valeriana y las amontona, intentando que queden en una posición más o menos recta y… se da cuenta de que no ha cogido ningún cuchillo. Gruñe.

Frente a sus ojos aparece uno. El chico de su lado no lo mira, simplemente lo mantiene ahí, alto. Ofreciéndoselo. Albus lo coge, con cuidado.

—Gracias —murmura, pero el chico ya está trabajando de nuevo en su poción.

Echa un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia Rose y Scorpius. Mira a los de delante con curiosidad y a los de un lado. Hay algo raro. Todo el mundo está trabajando de una forma frenética.

Albus nunca ha visto algo igual.

Se encoge de hombros, decidiendo que sea lo que sea no entra dentro de sus preocupaciones, y las corta con cuidado. Intentando hacerlas iguales.

A su lado, el otro chico, recorre el libro con ansiedad, ayudándose con el dedo. Albus le deja a un lado el cuchillo, intentando adivinar los pasos de la poción entre unas instrucciones y las otras.

—Así que Malfoy, ¿eh? —Albus gira la cabeza. Frente a la mesa de su prima se ha parado el profesor—. Tuve en mi pequeño club a Lucius Malfoy. Y Abraxas es un buen amigo mío.

Scorpius palidece. Se olvida momentáneamente de su poción. Hay un par de alumnos atendiendo a lo que dice el profesor, pero no parece que haya el revuelo que habría en su época.

—Oh —farfulla un poco incómodo.

—Por supuesto, no sé si los verás muy a menudo, pero me gustaría que les enviaras mis saludos.

—Yo…

—Veo que su poción está tomando el color adecuado. Siga así. Usted también, señorita.

Albus nota como el profesor Slughorn se detiene tras de él. Como se inclina y, apenas un instante después, se aleja sin decir nada. Mira su poción, de un extraño color añil que no acaba de oscurecer.

—Muy bien, Regulus —murmura pasando a la siguiente mesa.

—Gracias, profesor.

Albus aprieta los labios. Qué día.

* * *

Slughorn le entrega con gesto ceremonioso un frasco de líquido ambarino al chico que tiene en frente. Es rubio, de cabello pajizo. Albus tiene la sensación de haberse perdido algo.

—No me lo creo —musita Rose mirando su poción—. Pensé que sería lo suficientemente buena.

Tenía un color grisáceo, que clareaba en algunas zonas.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que era una competición —se queja echándose hacia atrás—. ¿Qué ha ganado?

—Suerte líquida —le cuchichea Rose.

—Oh —farfulla Albus.

A su lado, el chico de Slytherin les mira con curiosidad. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero que no acaba de decidirse a hablar.

—¿De verdad te apellidas Malfoy? —dice al fin, girándose hacia ellos.

Scorpius, que hasta aquel momento se había contentando con recoger los ingredientes que les había sobrado, levanta la cabeza. Está un poco pálido, como si no acabara de atreverse.

—¿Sí? —responde con voz débil.

Pone una cara un poco rara. Como si le acabara de decir que la tierra era plana.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza?

Scorpius se ruboriza y abre la boca, como para decir algo. Vuelve a cerrarla.

—¿Y tú de qué vas? —Rose coloca sus brazos en jarra y levanta un poco la barbilla. Desafiante.

—Rose, déjalo…

El chico sonríe y niega la cabeza, volviéndose para recoger sus cosas.

—Oye…

—Rose, en serio. Déjalo.

Albus no interviene. No sabe de qué están hablando y tampoco se quiere meter en medio de algo mucho más grande. Así que guarda el libro destrozado en su mochila y espera a que Rose y Scorpius terminen de recoger.

No se mueven hasta que el chico de Slytherin ha salido del aula.

—Rose, no te metas —pide con cierto deje de rabia.

—¿De qué iba eso? —pregunta Albus.

Scorpius le mira. Tiene los ojos grises y el pelo rubio y largo. Podría haber parecido una chica de no ser por los rasgos afilados y los pómulos marcados.

—No es asunto vuestro —dice arrugando el ceño y torciendo la boca. Es la primera vez que Albus le ve poner esa expresión, como si se acabase de comer un limón.

Mira a Rose, que simplemente se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué vas a hacer durante la hora libre después de comer?

Albus se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—Scorpius y yo pensábamos ir a la biblioteca…

—¿Tan pronto?

—A investigar, genio —gruñe Scorpius.

Rose levanta las cejas y le sonríe un poco. Viajes en el tiempo, claro.

—La profesora McGonagall dijo que ellos se encargarían.

Salen del aula. Rose se coloca entre Albus y Scorpius, como si fuera un muro de contingencia.

—La Felix Felicis nos hubiese venido bien —murmura mientras se adentran en el Gran Comedor—. Seguro que hubiésemos averiguado todo lo que necesitábamos en un santiamén.

Albus bufa. Ya es suficientemente malo estar en ese tiempo para que, encima, tenga que gastarlo en la biblioteca. Tiene plena confianza en que los profesores les solucionen la papeleta.

—Ahí está Lily —señala Albus. Detrás de su abuela, medio erguida y haciéndoles señas está Mary. La chica que han conocido esa misma mañana.

Albus camina con seguridad hacia ella y se sienta a su lado. Rose y Scorpius caminan detrás de él, con paso más lento.

—¿Qué tal vuestro primer día en Hogwarts? —les pregunta Lily mirándolos con simpatía.

—Venimos de clase de Slughorn —explica Albus sirviéndose algo de comida—. Ha regalado un frasco de… ¿de qué?

—De Felix Felicis —completa Rose mirando fijamente a Lily.

—Siempre hace eso —asiente Lily divertida—. Le encanta la competitividad. El año pasado la gané yo.

—Lily es su alumna favorita.

—¿Qué hiciste con él?

Lily se ruboriza ligeramente y niega levemente con la cabeza.

—Aún lo he utilizado —explica—. Tengo la impresión de que usarlo a la ligera sería desperdiciar una gran oportunidad.

Albus sonríe. Es asombroso que Lily Evans parezca siempre tan lista y tan maravillosa.

—¡Ey! —exclama girando la cabeza hacia Rose. Ella levanta ligeramente las cejas, como señalándola.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lily sonríe, un poco confusa. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, que Albus habría deseado haber heredado. No es justo.

—Nada, nada.

Albus baja la cabeza hacia su comida y la picotea. Estar en el pasado no está tan mal.

* * *

Rose está sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas apretadas contra su pecho y su rostro sobre sus rodillas. Lleva ya puesto su pijama y Albus sospecha que planea volver a quedarse a dormir en su cuarto.

—¿Qué piensas?

Rose incorpora un poco la cabeza. Tiene el pelo recogido en un par de trencitas y sonríe un poco.

—Creo que le gustas a Mary.

Albus arruga un poco la nariz, incómodo.

—¿Qué? ¿No te hace ilusión?

—¿Por qué debería? —Albus está tumbado, bocarriba y con los pies colgando de un lado de la cama.

—Bueno, es guapa. Creo que deberías pedirle salir.

Albus suelta una carcajada.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad? —murmura incorporándose, incrédulo. No puede creer que Rose esté intentando tener una conversación de chicas con él. Suena raro, como si hubiese acudido a

—¿Por qué? Bueno, vamos a estar aquí durante un tiempo. ¿Por qué no divertirnos un rato?

—Es raro —vuelve a tumbarse, colocando sus brazos debajo de la cabeza—. Es como… En nuestro tiempo tiene la edad suficiente para ser mi abuela. Merlín, es como si me liara con la abuela Molly.

Rose se lleva una mano a la boca, ahogando una risita.

—Eso es asqueroso —ríe.

—Vosotros dos sois los dos tíos más ruidosos del castillo.

Malfoy abre los doseles de su cama y da un par de pasos hacia la cama. Rose se echa a un lado, dejándole espacio. Se quedaron un par de segundos allí, callados. Albus no tiene claro que sea una situación cómoda.

—¿Entonces te vas a liar con tu abuela, Potter?

_Continuará_.

* * *

¡Nos leemos próximamente! :3


	5. La caída más tonta

¡Un capítulo más! Disculpad la demora, pero he tenido un mes del demonio y apenas he tenido tiempo de dedicarle tiempo a esta historia (en realidad, llevo un mes sin escribir más que un Amigo Invisible en el que me apunté xDDD).

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que se haya parado a leer la historia, dejarla en favoritos y en alertas. Creo que nunca había tenido una historia tan popular xD

Por otro lado, un millón de _grasias_ a aquellos que se han molestado en dejar un review. **Gaheller, 1, Aerith Sakura** y a **ARevolution** me habéis hecho muy feliz con vuestros comentarios :3

Por otro lado, y como apunte final, varios de vosotros me habéis preguntado, de una manera o de otra, el curso de los chicos. Son de sexto, no de séptimo como los merodeadores (recordad que Lily y James son Premios Anuales). Les hice un año más jóvenes para darles un poco de libertad, de distanciamiento, si lo requería.

Dicho eso… tratarataratrejhgirs:

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La caída más tonta**

Albus cruza sus brazos sobre la barandilla y apoya su barbilla en ellos. No es una cuestión de malinterpretarlo: a él le encanta el Quidditch. Puede que no jugarlo, pero verlo siempre es divertido.

Excepto cuando estás viendo a una panda de inútiles intentando llamar la atención sobre el capitán de Gryffindor. Y cuando, para más inri, la mitad de los aspirantes son niñitas que sonríen y susurran lanzándole largas miradas a Sirius.

Encima, está solo. No es que considere a Scorpius como una grata compañía, pero… pero, desde luego, es mejor que no tener a nadie al lado. Odia estar solo.

Scorpius había desaparecido a primera hora, murmurando algo sobre ir a investigar a la biblioteca –algo sobre que si fueran los tres avanzarían más deprisa. A Albus no le gustaba encerrarse a estudiar. Y, con la excusa de que Rose había decidido presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch se había escaqueado. Apoyo moral, había dicho.

Evidentemente.

Es imposible confundir a Rose con la multitud. Es alta, más que la mayoría de las chicas, tiene el cabello pelirrojo y rizado recogido en una cola de caballo y el uniforme del colegio. Nadie más lo lleva.

James Potter está en el medio de un corro improvisado. Lleva una quaffle entre las manos y explica en voz lo suficientemente baja algunas cosas. Le toca a Rose.

Rose va a volar bien. Siempre vuela bien.

Debe de ser algo de familia. De los Potter, de los Weasley. Algo que se trasmite de generación en generación. Está seguro que el primer recuerdo que tiene de sus primos es montados sobre una escoba.

Se eleva en el aire con una simple patada en el suelo y se encara sin esfuerzo a Sirius Black. Está haciendo las veces de guardián. Ve como su prima balancea la escoba –un modelo tan anticuado que, Albus está seguro, haría sentirse modernas a las que tienen en la Madriguera-, probándola.

—¿Preparado? —La oye gritar.

Sirius asiente y pega aún más su cuerpo a la escoba. Como si estuviera a punto de dar un acelerón.

En los siguientes segundos no pasa nada. Parece que Rose está planteándose cómo encarar la situación. No conoce a Sirius, nunca lo ha visto jugar. Quiere estar en el equipo y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

Está nerviosa. Albus puede verlo desde allí abajo.

Gira un poco la cabeza, intentando buscar una posición más cómoda.

Parpadea.

—¡Joder! —grita la voz de Sirius, obligándole a abrir los ojos.

Se lo ha perdido.

Sirius se ha desplazado hacia la portería de la izquierda, pero aun así tiene medio cuerpo inclinado hacia la del centro, como sorprendido. Rose, que se debía haber lanzado en picado para recuperar la pelota, vuelve a estar frente a él.

—¡Normalmente no tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo! ¡Échate un poco hacia atrás y vuelve a intentarlo! —le dice James mientras Sirius recupera su posición—. A la de tres: tres, dos, uno…

Apenas ha terminado de hablar, Rose se pega a su escoba prestada y la hace acelerar. Lleva la pelota bajo el brazo derecho. Acelera, cada vez está más y más cerca. Albus se incorpora un poco.

Como no se detenga se va a estrellar.

Sirius no se mueve. Parece concentrado, como si detener esa pelota fuera una cuestión de orgullo. Cada vez está más cerca. Rose se inclina a la derecha.

Sirius no se mueve del poste del centro. No parece querer dejarse engañar esta vez. Se queda allí con los músculos tensos, hasta que Rose está demasiado cerca. Hasta que levanta la pelota por encima de su cabeza.

Sirius alarga la mano. Rose ya ha lanzado la pelota.

Consigue tocarla. La roza ligeramente, por un lateral, dándole un nuevo impulso.

La pelota se cuela por el aro con facilidad.

—Muy bien, Weasley. Una más.

Rose se echa hacia atrás el pelo antes de bajar hacia la pelota. Parece tener mucha más confianza en sí misma ahora. Incluso se permite jugar con la pelota –pasándola de un lado a otro- mientras James inicia la cuenta atrás.

Rose está lo suficientemente lejos como para coger carrerilla.

Albus lee sus intenciones antes de que ponga el primer pie sobre la escoba. Antes de que empiece a levantarse de su escoba, en un delicado equilibrio.

—¡Rose! —grita, aunque no tiene claro que le haya escuchado. Ahí está su prima, haciendo el loco. Demasiado envalentonada para saber que puede acabar realmente mal.

Que está a más de diez metros sobre el suelo.

Y luego decía que su lugar estaba en Ravenclaw. Por supuesto.

Tiene las piernas separadas, ligeramente flexionadas, y la espalda recta. Sirius tiene los ojos muy abiertos y Albus sabe, a la perfección, que su interés ha dejado de residir en evitar que meta la pelota.

Que a su prima le falta un tornillo.

Flexiona aún más las piernas. Albus contiene el aliento mientras que su prima toma impulso para pegar un salto y lanzar la quaffle por encima de la cabeza de Sirius.

La escoba pierde su altura nada más los pies de Rose se separan de ella.

Cae.

Y ella también.

No hace ningún ruidito. Agita sus brazos y sus piernas como si estuviera intentando agarrarse a algo. Sirius se lanza hacia delante, intentando cogerla.

Reacciona tarde. Va unos metros por detrás.

Cada vez está más y más cerca del suelo.

No cree que pueda verlo.

Aparta la mirada. Una exclamación mal contenida impregna el ambiente y Albus no quiere mirar.

Estúpida. Estúpida Rose.

* * *

Entreabre los ojos cuando oye un aplauso ascendente.

Se asoma por la barandilla para ver mejor. Rose, entre los alumnos que se presentaban a las pruebas, sentada en el suelo. _Moviéndose_. Se está levantando. Sirius está todavía volando a un par de palmos del suelo.

Y uno de los amigos de su padre está apuntando a Rose con su varita. Parece un poco sorprendido por cómo ha acabado todo.

Sin esperar un segundo, corre hacia ellos. Baja los escalones de las gradas de tres en tres, notando como el corazón le bombea con demasiada fuerza contra el pecho. Corre, esquivando a algunos de sus compañeros. Y empuja, cuando hace falta, para llegar al centro.

Para llegar a Rose.

—… gracias —está diciendo, de pie, al amigo de James. Es un muchacho alto, más que la mayoría, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos de este mismo color. Está delgaducho y tiene _ese_ aspecto. _Ese_ aspecto de héroe romántico, pálido, con ojeras.

Como si una gran carga reposara sobre sus hombros.

—¡Rose! —chilla rompiendo el espacio que hay entre los dos—. ¿Pero en qué…? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás loca?

Rose se ruboriza y aparta la mirada.

Albus ya la había visto hacer algo así. Claro, todos lo habían hecho alguna vez: jugando contra sus primos, con unos postes que apenas están a dos metros sobre el suelo. En los que caerse no significa matarse.

Como mucho romperse una pierna.

—Me emocioné, Al— explica haciendo una mueca.

—Y por suerte para ella Lunático tiene unos buenos reflejos —añade James pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico.

Albus le mira un momento antes de ofrecerle la mano.

—No sé cómo se lo hubiera explicado a mi tía. Muchas gracias —murmura sonriendo.

Lunático duda un instante antes de aceptar su gesto. Albus se fija un poco más en él. En los rasguños que tiene alrededor del cuello, en la placa de prefecto de su pecho y en el libro que lleva. Viste con ropa vieja, muy usada, y absolutamente muggle.

—Bueno, si está todo arreglado continuaremos con las pruebas… Rose, puedes irte ya si quieres.

Rose jadea. Abre la boca, completamente indignada y dispuesta a protestar. Pero James le ha dado la espalda y sigue hablando al grupo. Como si nada.

—No hay de qué —dice alejándose del grupo junto a otro chaval bastante más bajito—. James me ha dicho que sois los nuevos. Yo soy Remus.

Albus se detiene. Remus. Remus. ¿De qué le suena ese nombre?

¿Algún amigo de su padre? ¿Alguien que murió en la guerra? Desde luego, sea quien sea, es la primera vez que Albus le ve.

—Y yo soy Peter —añade el otro. Es rubio, de ojos azulados y llorosos. Lleva puesta una túnica de mago de color marrón y una mochila sobre el hombro.

Ese nombre no le suena. De nada.

—Yo soy Albus —se presenta alcanzándolo de dos zancadas—. Y esta alcornoque es mi prima Rose. Normalmente es mucho más inteligente de lo que… En serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—¡Ay!, no me agobies —protesta apartándolo de un empujón—. No ha sido culpa mía: la escoba esa que es más vieja que Matusalén.

Albus la mira de lado. Tiene el pelo alborotado y una expresión de enfado, quizá de susto, pintada en su rostro. Su prima no es tonta, aunque haya actuado como una inconsciente. Seguro que se da cuenta de lo grave que podría haber sido todo.

—¿Estás bien, Rose? —le pregunta preocupado de pronto. Quizá se haya hecho daño, a pesar de todo—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

—Estoy bien, de verdad —promete sonriendo—. Remus me ha salvado la vida estupendamente. Sin secuelas ni nada.

Remus, que camina delante de ellos, gira ligeramente la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa amistosa.

—Cuando quieras.

—Merlín, espero que no.

* * *

—Ey, chica mestiza, me han dicho que ayer te caíste de la escoba.

Rose arquea una ceja, deteniéndose al paso. Albus frunce el ceño: frente a ellos está el chico alto y rubio del otro día. El imbécil de los carromatos y sus compinches.

—Qué te den.

Scorpius se coloca entre ellos casi instintivamente, sacando su varita. Albus le mira un poco sorprendido. James –su James, no el James de aquel tiempo- siempre se había metido con él. Algo así como que estaba asegurando el honor de su prima o dejando las cosas claras. Pero él nunca había sacado su varita.

Normalmente solo bajaba la cabeza y se marchaba. O soltaba alguna lindeza y se marchaba.

—Seguro que a tu mamá sangre sucia le daba miedo que volaras demasiado alto. Por eso nunca has aprendido y eres tan inútil.

Albus sabe que ha dicho algo malo. Lo sabe por la expresión victoriosa de sus rostros, por cómo levantan las barbilla. Por cómo sonríen. Por el peso, la forma, que tiene de decirlo.

Pero no lo entiende.

—¿Qué has dicho que tiene mi madre en la sangre? —pregunta Rose con una expresión similar a la suya.

—No le hagas caso, Rose. Venga, vamos. —Scorpius la agarra del antebrazo y tira de ella, para sacarla de allí.

No guarda la varita. Tiene el rostro crispado.

—¡Eh, eh! No tan deprisa. —El chico agarra a Scorpius, obligándole a detenerse—. También tengo mierda para ti, _Malfoy_.

Prácticamente escupe su nombre. Albus saca de su bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme su propia varita, aunque no le apunte con ella. No todavía.

Es solo por si acaso.

—Sorpréndeme —susurra sin parpadear.

El chico rubio sonríe y se inclina hacia Scorpius, sin llegar a soltarlo, intentando asustarle con su corpulencia.

—Estoy seguro de que tu padre se moriría de vergüenza si lo supiera. ¡Un Malfoy! ¡Juntándose con la hija de una sangre sucia!

—Oye, no sé qué tienes con mi madre pero te recomiendo que pares.

—¡Rose, quédate atrás!

—Pero mira que eres estúpida, niñita. Tu madre es el tumor del mundo má…

—¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

El chico se queda completamente rígido, todavía inclinado y agarrando a Scorpius. Albus baja su varita y se aclara la garganta.

—¿Pero qué haces, renacuajo? —le espeta uno de los de la panda del rubio. Albus sonríe, elevando un poco su varita.

—Habéis empezado vosotros —se disculpa sin sentirlo lo más mínimo.

—Pero si nos ha salido valiente y todo —dice otro de ellos.

—Tenemos a la hija de la sangre sucia, al traidor, ¿y tú quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que te hace patético y despreciable?

Aprieta los dientes. Nota la mano de Rose en su espalda, como diciéndole que lo deje estar. No puede, no quiere. Empieza a molestarle. No entiende qué derecho tienen para ponerse en medio y joder al personal –aunque, de cierta manera, tiene la sensación de que todos los de Slytherin tienen siempre un motivo para ponerse en medio y molestar.

—Que te den. —Calca las palabras de su prima.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclama una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Albus siente que todo se congela a su alrededor. Es la voz de la profesora McGonagall. Ve a los de Slytherin sonreír con sorna. Quiere lanzarse en su contra y sacarles los ojos. Hacerles ver que son unos desgraciados y que deberían cerrar el pico.

Dos veces, si hiciera falta.

—¡Baje ahora mismo la varita! ¿No sabe que está prohibido batirse en duelo por los pasillos? —La mujer se abre paso a través de ellos y se coloca en medio, con el ceño fruncido y las manos extendidas.

Sus ojos caen en el chico rubio. Albus suspira.

—No es lo que parece —dice rápidamente.

En vano.

* * *

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Si son los nuevos!

Acaban de entrar en la Sala Común después de tener una –muy- larga reunión con McGonagall, en la que se incluyó una reprimenda, una pérdida de puntos y un castigo para la semana siguiente. Nada más poner un pie allí, Sirius Black se había levantado y se había acercado con los brazos en alto.

—Nos han dicho que ya os habéis metido en líos —continua pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Albus—. ¡La primera semana! ¡Vosotros sois de los nuestros!

Albus parpadea sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Podría apartarlo y murmurar que, en realidad, no es culpa suya. O podría aceptar la gloria con orgullo.

Llamar su atención. Y la de su abuelo.

—Entre eso y que Rose casi se suicida, creo que estáis viviendo al máximo la experiencia de Hogwarts —comenta James poniéndose del lado de Scorpius e imitando el gesto de Sirius.

—Están intentando recuperar los cinco años de educación que han perdido, Cornamenta.

—Ya, ya veo…

Se ríen. Albus sonríe, intentando disfrutar del gesto. Es agradable estar en un sitio diferente, con gente que no sabe nada de ti excepto lo que tú quieres que sepan.

—En realidad empezaron ellos —explica Rose, situada entre los dos—. Unos chicos de Slytherin, unos imbéciles. Empezaron a meterse con mi madre… Llamándola… _sangre sucia_.

Rose baja la voz, como si fuera un niño pequeño que sabe que está diciendo una palabrota pero que no acaba de entender qué es lo que significa.

Sirius se detiene de golpe, soltando a Albus.

—¿Qué llamó a tu madre qué? ¿Y no se lo habéis contado a McGonagall?

Rose parpadea y se ruboriza un poco. Se han detenido, girándose hacia él. Parece realmente ofendido.

—Yo… la verdad, no sé lo que significa.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Es posible que no lo sepas?

Rose se ruboriza.

—Pues no, no lo sé. ¿Qué significa? —les espeta con un poico de mal genio. No le gusta que le digan que _no sabe_ algo.

Sobre todo cuando parece algo que todo el mundo sabe menos ella.

—Es un insulto —explica James en voz baja—. Lo utilizan algunos sangres pura para distinguirse de los nacidos de muggles. Es como…

—Es de muy mal gusto —añade Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Creo que deberíais decírselo a McGonagall. O vengaros.

* * *

—Sangre sucia —repite Rose, poniendo las manos debajo de su cabeza—. Qué desagradable.

Albus la mira. Está al otro lado de la cama, como _siempre_, con su pijama de enfermería rosado. Lleva el pelo suelto, esparcido por toda la cama, y la mirada al techo.

—No sabía lo que significaba —continua—. Yo no… no lo había escuchado nunca.

Gira la cabeza hacia Albus, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Tiene los mismos ojos que el tío Ron y la cara llena de pecas.

—Yo sí.

Los dos pegaron un respingo y levantaron las cabezas para mirar a Scorpius. Tiene el pelo suelto, que le cae ordenadamente sobre los hombros. Y el pijama. El jodido pijama.

Rose recoge en el momento las piernas, haciéndole un hueco en la cama.

—Mi padre me lo explicó hace algún tiempo. Mi abuelo lo utiliza mucho —explica sentándose—. Es… siempre fue… una _mala_ palabra. De muy mal gusto.

Se queda con la mirada fija en un rincón de la habitación, como analizando qué puede decir. Cómo continuar.

—Lo que no entiendo —dice Albus—, ¿cómo sabían que los padres de tía Hermione eran muggles?

—Yo se lo dije. Se estaban metiendo con una chica por eso y les dije pregunté si tenían algún problema. Que mi madre era nacida de muggles y una bruja muy importante en el Ministerio. Yo no… No tendría que habérselo dicho. No sabía que… Bueno, no lo sabía en ese momento.

—Esta época apesta, ¿verdad? —comenta Scorpius.

—No sé, a parte del racismo tiene algunas cosas buenas, ¿no? —Rose sube sus piernas sobre el regazo de Scorpius—. Podríamos tomárnoslo como una experiencia enriquecedora, ¿no?

—Algo que nunca más viviremos —asiente Albus.

Scorpius juguetea un poco con los pies de Rose. Le pellizca los dedos y tira de sus calcetines. Rose protesta y le da una patada, pero no se aparta.

—He estado investigando en la biblioteca. Hay un caso más… _exagerado_ que el nuestro. Una señora que viajó cuatrocientos años al pasado…

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La rescataron, pero no le fue bien. Ella… _envejeció_, ¿vale? Como si hubiese vivido esos años.

Rose hace un ruidito escéptico.

—¿Estás insinuando que si nos llevan de vuelta al… al futuro? Es decir, a nuestro presente… que nosotros…

—Tendremos sesenta años. Sesenta y uno, para ser precisos.

—Joder —susurra Albus incrédulo.

—Eso sin contar con que tendrían que saber dónde estamos.

Albus se muerde el labio. No pretende mandarle a la mierda solo por ser el portador de malas noticias. No es su culpa.

No del todo.

—De cualquier forma —continua al cabo de un instante—, no hay una teoría unificada sobre el tiempo. Deberíamos… deberíamos tener cuidado si no queremos cambiar el futuro, ¿vale?

—Pero… solo nuestra presencia aquí _lo cambia_.

Albus nota como la mano de Rose se apoya sobre la suya.

—No importa. Nosotros… nosotros tres somos un caso especial. Todo saldrá bien… lo superemos. Volveremos a nuestro tiempo con nuestros dieciséis años y… y…

Rose no termina la frase.

No hace falta.

* * *

_Continuará_.

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos para el próximo!


End file.
